She's Everything
by SiriuslyClara
Summary: Lily is MY everything. I'm not good at summarys. R&R!


It's the 394th time I have listened to this song today, so I thought it would be really cute. I'll be posting another chapter or I'll Wait today late night or tomorrow. READ!

Disclaimer: if I was JK, I wouldn't be stealing characters and lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>She's everything<strong>

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes**  
><strong>A holey pair of jeans<strong>

"For the Lord's sake, James. What's about those pair of jeans and yellow shoes you love so much? You wear them every single day!" my girlfriend humphed rather annoyed. She was right. I was meeting her parents today, and she had come home a bit early (my request) as to give me a few kisses –eghm, snogs- before going to her place and have to keep myself off her.

"I don't know if you realize, beautiful, but you gave me these pair of jeans a Christmas ago when you heard me complaining about not having jeans, and these pair of shoes… Well, I used to hate them. I remember mum had bought them for me, and she forced me to wear them that day I ran into you oh-so-casually in the park. That same day we had our very first kiss and you became mine".

"Can you please" –kiss- "remember me" –kiss- "why I" –kiss- "love you so damn much?" -Snog.

**She looks great in cheap sunglasses**  
><strong>She looks great in anything<strong>

We were walking through Hogsmeade and we came across a silly stand that was selling some things Xenophilus Lovegood would have bought without a second thought.

"Hey James," Lily said. "Check this out." And she placed a pair of thick framed sun glasses which had some changing-color feathers around the superior frames and some kind of tiny shining balls hanging from the lower edge over her nose.

"You have never looked more beautiful," I joked.

"Not even naked?" she whispered in my ear seductively. I swallowed. She was right: I had never seen something so breathtaking as Lily naked. And it was even better when I was naked too. "James, you are twenty, plus, you have seen me that way several times, I think you should stop swallowing. Besides, how would you have gotten me pregnant, if not?" and she rubbed her six months old belly.

**She's I want a piece of chocolate**  
><strong>Take me to a movie<strong>  
><strong>She's I can't find a thing to wear<strong>  
><strong>Now and then she's moody<strong>

"What do you say if we go to the movies?"

"To the what? How come you _go_ to a movie?" I asked.

She laughed. "Not in that way, dumb. It's another way of saying: Let's go the cinema." Oh, I got it now. In Muggle Studies we had talked about that. It was a room with many chairs where people went to watch really long pictures, and they talked! "Besides, there they sell chocolate, and I'm dying to eat some."

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof**  
><strong>With her red hair a-blowing<strong> (it actually says brown, but it would have been awkward).  
><strong>She's a soft place to land<strong>  
><strong>And a good feeling knowing<strong>

There is no better feeling that knowing Lily is waiting for me at home. That she _wants _me to arrive. And every time I arrive home a bit late, she is either waiting for me up or she has fallen asleep in the couch.

**She's a warm conversation**  
><strong>That I wouldn't miss for nothing<strong>  
><strong>She's a fighter when she's mad<strong>  
><strong>And she's a lover when she's loving<strong>

The best conversation I could ever have with her:

"I love you."

"Kiss me."

**And she's everything I ever wanted**  
><strong>And everything I need<strong>  
><strong>I talk about her, I go on and on and on<strong>  
><strong>'Cause she's everything to me<strong>

**She's a Saturday out on the town**  
><strong>And a church girl on Sunday<strong>  
><strong>She's a cross around her neck<strong>  
><strong>And a cuss word 'cause its Monday<strong>

If there is something I have learned about Lily, is not to come across her way Monday mornings before she has drank a cup of coffee. Or to miss church on Sundays. I still don't get what's the big deal about going to a place to pray. I can pray at home.

**She's a bubble bath and candles**  
><strong>Baby come and kiss me<strong>  
><strong>She's a one glass of wine<strong>  
><strong>And she's feeling kinda tipsy<strong>

(Really don't now what to write… Don't kill me)

**She's the giver I wish I could be**  
><strong>And the stealer of the covers<strong>

"There you go. I bet its better now," I heard her telling a small boy that had fallen riding his bike in front of our house. The second he had touched the ground Lily was already beside him.

I was freezing to death. It was winter, the snow was falling rapidly and Lily had taken over the covers, _again_. I couldn't help but smile.

**She's a picture in my wallet**  
><strong>and my unborn children's mother<strong>  
><strong>She's the hand that I'm holding<strong>  
><strong>When I'm on my knees and praying<strong>  
><strong>She's the answer to my prayer<strong>  
><strong>And she's the song that I'm playing<strong>

Hey, I'm in love…

**And she's everything I ever wanted**  
><strong>And everything I need<strong>  
><strong>I talk about her, I go on and on and on<strong>  
><strong>'Cause she's everything to me<strong>

**She's the voice I love to hear**  
><strong>Someday when I'm ninety<strong>

"If we ever make it to the time we'll have grey hair, I want to be by your side still," Lily said against my shoulder. We were lying in bed, listening to the raindrops against the roof. My shirt was wet because of her tears, which were caused by the news of one of Lily's friend death. Kill, actually.

"Don't think about that, love. We have Harry now, which is another thing to live for. Don't worry, we'll make it out of this."

**She's that wooden rocking chair**  
><strong>I want rocking right beside me<strong>  
><strong>Everyday that passes<strong>  
><strong>I only love her more<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, she's the one<strong>  
><strong>That I'd lay down my own life for<strong>

There is nothing sweeter than her lips, and let me not get started with her hips…

**And she's everything I ever wanted**  
><strong>And everything I need<strong>  
><strong>She's everything to me<strong>  
><strong>Yeah she's everything to me<strong>

**Everything I ever wanted**  
><strong>And everything I need<strong>  
><strong>She's everything to me<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyrics belong to Brad Paisley, my future husband if James doesn't appear soon enough.<p>

So… what do you think? I know it's a bit corny, but I'm feeling corny, so I don't care ;)

Tell me what you think in a review, eh? If you do, the boy of your dreams will kiss you in less than 24 hours. Pass this to all your contacts, or if not you'll die tomorrow (I hate this fucking things).

Bye!

Love, me


End file.
